


Bad Influence

by Welsper



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Heist, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: They get each other into trouble, but would they really have it any other way?
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 3
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



“I am never listening to anything you say ever again!” Wanda shouted, dodging bolts of lightning and rocks hurled their way. She coughed up water after they were drenched by a waterspout rising into the air. 

“Oh, but you will, love! You always do!” Felicia shouted back, over the roaring wind and the crones’ screeching. There was laughter in her voice, and she snickered out loud when one of the raging witches planted face first into the ground as Felicia stole her luck.

“Why can’t you ever just rob a bank? A normal, non-magic bank!”

“With my luck, the vaults would be protected by an actual dragon too!”

“God, I hate dragons,” Wanda muttered. She cursed and Felicia could smell burnt hair. Wanda set them down, landing gracefully on the shaking ground. The crones anger seeped into the nature that grew wild and unruly around them and threatened to devour them. Even Wanda’s command over reality was met with resistance and Felicia was knocked to her knees by a barbed vine. It went up into flames and Felicia blew Wanda a kiss. The woman rolled her eyes but Felicia could see her cheeks blush.

“No more running,” Wanda said and raised her arms. Bolts of raw energy filled the air. Even after seeing it so many times, it was still a sight to behold for Felicia, even now it made her love Wanda all the more. Her beautiful, terrifying Wanda. Claws sprung from Felicia’s hands and her teeth lengthened. Once she had feared the Merlins and all the arcane they stood for, but her time with Wanda had opened her eyes to the mystical depths, both within the witch and what was lurking in Felicia herself.

“I love it when you’re forceful,” Felicia purred as she vaulted off the lifeless body of a crone after sinking her claws deep into her throat. She licked her blood off her fingers, hissing in pleasure as she tasted the rich aroma.

Blood and flesh rained on the forest floor as crones and nature bent to the force and fury of the Scarlet Witch and the Black Cat. It was so very quiet after the last of the crones fell, having exploded into a mess of guts and bones. Felicia wondered if that was truly death for them or if they would simply rise again, like the nature they commanded, when their time was right. She wanted to be far, far away when that happened.

Maybe Wanda was right. Maybe next time she should just rob something safe. A burger joint, perhaps. Maybe commit some credit card fraud from the safety of her couch.

But Felicia knew full well that the thrill beckoned her, that call of the shiniest spoils and the most magnificent treasure. And such things were not found where no danger lurked.

“Was that necessary? You don’t even know what to do with that,” Wanda said, pointing to the amulet Felicia was turning in her hands. The one the crones had so bitterly fought for.

“But you do,” Felicia said and wrapped her arms around Wanda’s waist, pulling her close. Her kiss was deep and Felicia’s skin turned hot at Wanda’s quiet moan.

“It will be so very beautiful on you,” Felicia whispered and held the shining amulet up. Wanda offered no resistance as Felicia put it around her neck, tracing her finger over it and down Wanda’s chest, over her beasts and down her stomach and between her legs.

Magic pulsed brightly from within the brilliant stone set into the amulet as Wanda’s passionate cries echoed through the trees as Felicia took her most favorite treasure of all.

That one, she didn’t even have to steal.


End file.
